Today was Different
by Strawbs
Summary: He stopped walking now and sat down in a corner and did something he hadn't done before and something he never thought he would do. But today was different and today he cried. A Dramione one-shot!


**Here is my new story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was Different 

He sat alone in a dark corner. He was always alone these days, but that's what he wanted; to be left alone, with no one asking questions, no one making accusations. The only problem was that no matter where he hid, someone would always find him and more often than not that person would be Pansy Parkinson. He swore she was obsessed with him; she would never leave him alone if she had the choice, but she didn't. He did.

He was surprised that she hadn't found him yet, after all it had been 2 hours. Normally she would come skipping up to him after about 45 minutes, happy that she had found him. But for some reason today was different.

As if she had heard his thoughts, she peered around the door of the deserted classroom and spotting him, came skipping up to where he sat.

"There you are Draco, I've been looking for you" she sang.

"Why?" he said, he normally just accepted that he had been found, but today was different. She looked taken aback and didn't answer straight away.

"Why Pansy, why do you always come looking for me?" he asked again, a little annoyed.

"Because...um...because I'm worried about you. You're always going off on your own, hiding, you're not normally like this." she replied.

"Perhaps there's a reason I keep going off on my own. Perhaps there's a reason I keep hiding. Perhaps I don't want to be with anyone. Perhaps I don't want to be found!" he said angrily and walked off, leaving Pansy where she was, shocked.

As he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, he realised what Pansy had said was true. He wasn't normally like this, he didn't understand. How could one person do this to him? How could one person change him so much? He hadn't meant to fall for her, it just happened. He wished it would all go away. All the pain he felt when he saw her with him. It didn't hurt seeing her so happy, but what did hurt was that it wasn't him making her happy, it was Ron.

He stopped walking now and sat down in a corner and did something he hadn't done before and something he never thought he would do. But today was different and today he cried. He cried for his broken heart. He cried for the girl he loved. He cried for Hermione Granger.

The next morning he woke up with a very stiff neck. He had fallen asleep in the corner. He looked outside; it was before dawn. He slowly stood up and crept to the Slytherin common room. When he arrived he saw Pansy asleep on the sofa. She must have waited up for him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

He tip-toed past her, so her didn't wake her, and went to his dormitory. Everyone was still asleep so he silently, got changed and made his way back into the common room. When he got there Pansy had woken up.

"Where were you? I waited for you, but you didn't come" she demanded.

"I fell asleep" he replied.

"Where?" she asked.

"None of your business!" he shouted, not caring if he woke anyone.

"Yes it is!" she shouted back.

" No, Pansy, it's not! What I do is none of your business!" he shouted, people were now coming out of there dorms.

"Draco, please" she whispered, trying a different approach. He usually fell for it, but today was different.

"No, Pansy. Just leave me alone" he replied just as quietly.

"Oi, what's going on?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, just go back to bed, everyone! Come on Draco..." Pansy said.

"No! Why can't you just leave me alone Pansy? Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" he shouted and stormed out of the common room. Then he ran. He ran until he reached the astronomy tower and when he got there he collapsed on the floor, and again, he cried.

He cried until he heard soft footsteps near him. "Draco?" a voice whispered. He looked up, his eyes red, and saw her. He wiped the tears away and stood up. "Draco" she repeated. She had never called him by his first name before.

"Bye Hermione" he made to leave, he couldn't face her now. She moved in front of him, blocking his way.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong" she said. His heart was thumping, he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Why do you care? I've always been so horrible to you" he whispered.

"Well I haven't exactly been perfect" she replied, smiling.

"A lot more perfect than me" he said a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I suppose so" she smiled. They stood there for a while, silently, not moving.

"So what are doing up here so early in the morning?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same" he replied smirking.

"I'll tell you if you promise to tell me" she said. He nodded in agreement.

"I broke up with Ron" she said.

"Why?" he asked, a small glimmer of hope forming.

"I guess I'm kinda in love with someone else" she said and the small glimmer of hope faded.

"Oh, who?" he asked trying not to sound heart broken.

"You" she whispered, looking away.

"Really?" he asked, his heart pounding. She slowly turned to look at him and nodded. He couldn't believe it, he had never imagined this would happen. He was normally so unlucky. But today was different.

"So what's up with you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh well I was kinda heart broken. You see there's this girl that I think I'm in love with" he said, and he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh" she said. This was not what he was expecting, was she really that thick?

"You know for the brightest witch I know, you have no idea sometimes" he chuckled. She turned around, looking confused.

"What are..." she started to say but she was cut off by his lips on hers. He kissed her like he needed her to survive, like she was everything to him and she kissed him back. When they pulled away all she said was "oh". He smiled. He was happy, very happy. He had never been truly happy before, but today was different.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
